Modern application programs are designed to perform a group of coordinated functions, tasks, or activities and often include functionality responsive to input and output. Application developers utilize testing tools designed to coordinate organized sequence of interactions with applications-under-test to identify deficiencies in the applications or differences from expected behavior. For example, penetration testers often use web application testing tools to scan web applications for deficiencies, such as broken website links, security vulnerabilities, or other unexpected or undesirable behavior.
As modern application programs are designed with more user customizable features, many of the features may be implemented behind authentication walls. To test specific features of modern applications, application test tools or suites must be provided with user credentials for accessing non-publicly accessible portions of application programs.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.